A. Propylene Glycol Diesters Containing Long Chain and Medium Chain Fatty Acids
Shenai et al, "Structure Property Relationship of Propylene Glycol Diester," Indian Chem. J. (July, 1980), pp. 27-29, discloses the density and refractive index of a variety of propylene glycol diesters prepared from C.sub.12 -C.sub.18 fatty acids. See Table 1, which includes the density and refractive index of a propylene glycol diester that was prepared from C.sub.12 and C.sub.18 fatty acids. Density and refractive indexes for 31 ether propylene glycol diesters where one of the ester groups contains a C.sub.13 -C.sub.19 fatty acid radical and where the other ester group contains a C.sub.4 -C.sub.19 fatty acid radical, were calculated and then compared to experimental values. See Table 2 which includes the density and refractive indexes of propylene glycol diesters of C.sub.6, C.sub.7, C.sub.8, C.sub.9, C.sub.10, C.sub.11, or C.sub.12 fatty acids, and C.sub.19 fatty acid.